


Double Your Pleasure

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Cock Warming, Crowley Has Two Penises (Good Omens), Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley indulge in one another, in ways only two more-or-less man-shaped ethereal/occult beings of the world can.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 240
Collections: Good Omens Kink Meme Anonymous





	Double Your Pleasure

It had been a hungry sort of day, the kind where light flirtations over brunch had pretty quickly turned to a whirlwind drive to Crowley's flat. Aziraphale hadn't complained when Crowley had snapped all his clothing off and into the closet at once; Crowley had barely bothered kissing him, just one long, desperate snog against the coat closet door, fingers probing between Aziraphale's so willingly spread legs to see if he was ready for him.  
  
He had been, dripping and already making the sort of noises that he made when he was about to come. Crowley hadn't waited any longer than it had taken to unbuckle his belt, and pull down his trousers before pushing in.  
  
He'd had him against that door a good half dozen times, fucking him in the juicy little cunt Aziraphale had manifested to match his juicy little prick with both his cocks one after the other. He'd held him down flat and done the same to his arse on the floor of the hall. Aziraphale had gotten up on his hands and knees, held himself at just the right angle for him to fuck both his holes at once, right on the rug he'd gotten to cover up the stain Ligur left behind.  
  
They never made it as far as the bedroom, though they had managed to fuck their way into the living room. It was now just past midnight, and Crowley was finding that his stamina was waning. Aziraphale was straddling him, one hand braced on the back of the couch as his other formed a tight fist for him to fuck his own cock with. His cunt was clenched with tight, perfect heat around both his cocks as he rode them with frenzied energy.  
  
He was not quite naked anymore: at some point, one of them had manifested a collar for him to wear, and for Crowley to clutch at (it had probably been Aziraphale: the bloody thing was tartan). Crowley, meanwhile, was down to his vest and his left sock. Why the left one, he neither knew nor cared.  
  
Crowley came with a groan, the hand not pulling at Aziraphale's collar cutting new weals into his hips where his fingernails dug in. Aziraphale moaned, and came himself not too long after.  
  
They stilled for a moment, and then for a moment more. Crowley's cocks were softening, while Aziraphale's was beginning to harden again.  
  
"I think you might have worn me out, angel," Crowley admitted reluctantly.  
  
Aziraphale nodded. "Would you like for me to clean us up?"  
  
"Sure," Crowley replied. Now that he'd admitted it, he could feel how exhausted he was. He let his eyes slide closed, and then promptly snapped them back open again when he realized that Aziraphale hadn't moved at all.  
  
Correction: Aziraphale had moved, but only to bring his own come-stained hand up to his mouth to lick clean, like he did after eating a particularly good serving of wat or thali platter.  
  
"Oh, you naughty little angel," Crowley purred. He was still exhausted, and still unlikely to get hard again, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the view.  
  
Aziraphale blushed prettily, ducking his head bashfully even as he sucked on two of his fingers. Crowley watched as he licked and sucked his hand clean, and then pulled himself off of Crowley's dicks with a quiet groan.  
  
Crowley spread his legs and Aziraphale settled between them, and began to lick at the spend that had leaked out of him onto Crowley's thighs. He licked his careful way up one thigh, across Crowley's belly, and down the other one, and then licked with even more care across his perineum, along his balls, and finally began to suckle at his dicks, beginning with the uppermost one.  
  
"You're absolutely filthy, you know?" Crowley said breathlessly. "Completely depraved."  
  
Aziraphale slowly dragged his mouth back and released Crowley's cock with an obscene pop. "And you like it," he said.  
  
"I love it, it's glorious," Crowley told him.  
  
Aziraphale smiled, delighted, and then opened his mouth to engulf Crowley's other cock. _Someone_ , he looked so good like this, his mouth stretched wide around Crowley's prick even as his face rubbed up against his other one, his eyelashes fluttering blissfully, humming contentedly deep in his throat. He was kneeling up so primly and properly, his legs parted just enough for Crowley to see the curve of his still half-hard cock and the wetness between his legs. Crowley reached out and ran a hand through Aziraphale's hair, smiling when Aziraphale leaned into the touch.  
  
"Aziraphale, I'm falling asleep here," Crowley said.  
  
Aziraphale pulled off, without the popping noise. "I'm sorry, darling. Would you like me to carry you into bed?" It was sass, but Crowley knew that if he asked him to, Aziraphale would probably carry him clear into the bed in the flat above the bookshop.  
  
"No, no need for that," Crowley said. He wriggled a bit on the couch, and threw one leg over Aziraphale's shoulder. "I'm falling asleep here. How would you like to keep me warm while I do?"  
  
Aziraphale looked up at him as though he was giving him some rare first edition thought lost to the ravages of time, or surprised him with a reservation to some place that still did ten course meals. "Oh, may I?"  
  
"You may," Crowley said, and snapped, summoning one of the cloth napkins from the Ritz. He tucked in carefully into Aziraphale's collar- Aziraphale might love to hold things in his mouth, but he was less of a fan of the drool it produced. "There you go, now make yourself comfortable.  
  
Aziraphale shuffled forwards a bit, and then took his bottom cock into his mouth once more, bobbing his head a bit until he finally settled, taking it as deeply into his mouth as he could without taking it into his throat. Crowley snapped again twice: once to conjured a large blanket to cover them both, and once for a wristwatch.  
  
"The alarm is set for noon," Crowley said. "You can start sucking when it goes off."  
  
Aziraphale let out a contented hum.  
  
"You can do that for a bit if you like," Crowley said, letting his eye slide closed once more. "S' like a lullaby I can feel."  
  
Aziraphale hummed, the same happy tune Crowley was used to hearing as he puttered around his books. It was comfortable. It wasn't long before he fell asleep.


End file.
